Running for love
by intranslation77
Summary: Running as a connection of love. first story know clue of the direction sorry
1. Chapter 1

Running for Love

Her face deep in her pink lavender pillow, she stretches her arms and legs out in an attempt to awaken just enough to cut her alarm off. She didn't look at her watch or the clock she just knew that any minute the beeping of the alarm would send chills to her body. In a stroke of evil geniuses she had chosen to place her alarm as far away from her bed as possible. In doing so she had to get up every morning just before 0400 to prevent the annoying beeping sound. Today must have been a good day because today Arizona Robbins woke up 30 min before the alarm. Feeling refreshed she placed on her blue jogging suite and pushed the timer on the coffee maker then headed out. As she took her first steps on the silent rode all her worries faded, the second step brought a sense of calm, the third a smile. This is why she loved to run no matter what was going on the second she was in her element it all seem to fade. Arizona Robbins was at home with the road. Even though it sucked to get up at 0400 every morning rain or shine it was worth it to be the only one on the road.

"Man I love this"

Just as she hit her four mile stride Arizona saw a figure shaking in the distant. The doctor genes kicked in over drive and she picked up her pace. As she got near the figure all the sudden laid on its back.

"Are you ok!" Arizona yelled as she place a hand on the vision of perfection that laid before her rubbing her chest.

"WHAT" Calliope's eyes snapped opened as the hand rubbed against her check.

"Are you ok" Arizona asked again this time forgetting her hand was still on the most perfect breast she'd ever seen.

"I'm fine now that your here" Calliope stated

A small blush played on Arizona's face but still confused.

"Could you at least buy me dinner first before you get to second base" Calliope stated.

"Uhm I'm sorry I was trying to umm sorry. Since your ok I'll continue on my run"

Arizona got up to but couldn't turn away.

"Hey are you seriously going to leave a damsel in distress"

Arizona opened her mouth but no worlds seemed to come out its as if Cupid himself had struck her with an arrow since she was sure that this woman had her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and claim nothing. This is short but I'm off to work sorry the next chapter will be longer.

Words sentences form please can I buy a vowel.

"uuu" seriously when I asked for a vowel I hopped it would help words form. Ok one two three go …

"No I would never leave a vision like you out here" wow was that me did that just come out my mouth. Thank you cupid because it must have been me since she lightly blushed at my words. I bent down put both of my hands down. She placed her hands into mine. This shot of electricity hit me through both hands. My heart rate hadn't seem to be able to slow down. The run seeing her touching her plump breast and now our hands, this definitely wasn't good for my heart.

"Thank you you're a sweet heart"

"Any time"

"what can I do to repay you" as she said this I realized our hands were still together. She stood up straight but her stance seemed off. She moved close to me depriving me of any personal space, as far as I was concerted that space now belonged to her.

Arizona snap out of it who thinks like this.

"I can think of one way to thank my knight"

She kept moving closer towards me. We were inches from an Eskimo kiss kiss. What the heck go for it. I moved my hands from her own in which her face fell. I think she felt offended like she'd cross some boundaries. I placed my left hand right on her bare stomach. Unconsciously she let out a sound filled with surprise and wonderment lased with a sense of want. I loved women and I love the fact women unlike most men ran with barely any clothing. it's a wonder I hadn't realized it but her red sports bra accentuated her breast those same breast I had the pleasure of touching and red shorts that hug her thigh looked amazing fitting her figure. There should be a law for looking this good. Throwing caution to the run (since the wind wasn't in sight) I slowly touched her abdomen with my left hand moving through her hips my right hand went to he perfect face closing any space we had I kissed those perfect lips. Strawberries I will never eat strawberries with out thinking of this girls lips. They were soft plump at some point I felt my feet leaving the ground. The kiss was sweet not rushed there wasn't any tongue involved just sensual. My lips felt like a connection of her lips. Even though I wanted to fully taste her and embrace her kiss, this small act made me feel weightless. My system couldn't handle anymore I pulled our lips apart placing my forehead on hers. When I opened my eyes her eyes were still closed my hands were still making shapes on her bare skin and my right hand trailed from her face to her neck down her shoulder to her arms. My hands just started to take note of her body. Every inch of her I wanted it mapped out with my hand. Every touch made me want to know everything about her. I should probably ask for a name. as my hands trailed off to her side I wanted badly to touch her core and take her right here right now but I had some self control.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Afternoon/ Morning I suck for not posting in such a long time my reasoning isn't really important but I do hope to continue this story and finish it. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

As always I own nothing and claim nothing.

Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Damn it, of course it was all a dream I could never be that brave as to kiss someone I didn't know even if she's drop dead gorgeous. 0400 on the dot I wake up to my alarm and throw on the first pair of jogging clothes that I see. Ironically the outfit I pick is the same one from my dream. I run to my coffee maker and press the alarm. I hate finishing an amazing run just to get home and not have my caffeine to keep me on my high.

Four miles into my run and part of me is a little disappointed that my dream hasn't become a reality.

I figured I'd push myself another two miles before I turn around and head home. As I keep running I start to loose myself in the road. At some point its like I stop thinking and have a complete aha moment. An epiphany of sorts not the early 80's VH1 music video aha.

Five miles in and an hour later it's time to head back home. I'm actually making great time for once.

About two miles from my home I run towards the park to grab a sip of water. Its weird but ever since I started training for this marathon I have chosen to listen to a couple runners tricks to success. One guy told me that he actually stashes water in the ground at numerous places that way he doesn't have to worry about dragging water around town. At first I assumed he was crazy but me in those little fanny pack water get ups or a camel pack or even a water bottle would way me down. Running with just my shorts bra and shoes is actually extremely freeing.

As I approach my hidden spot were I choose to bury my water I notice someone laying down in the grass. I have this strange de ja vu feeling rush through my body.

"Hello, are you ok" I say to the figure as I approach slowly. But I get no response.

I can see that the figure is a woman with long black hair and she's breathing since her chest rises and falls but I still get no response. Since she's breathing I should just grab my drink and leave her be but curiosity took a hold of me.

"Hello Mrs. Are you ok? I stated again this time I'm kneeling right beside her.

"Oh shit you scared the crap out of me" she says as she jolts upward bumping her head to mine "Ouch"

"Ouch. I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just making sure you weren't hurt."

" My head hurts a little besides that I twisted my ankle and decided that laying here and watching the moon set is a lot more mystical than watching a sunset"

" Ok? Can I help you with your ankle"

" Yes please"

I stood up and held my hands out for her to grab. I swear the moment we touched I felt sparks leave her hands and enter mine. The jolt caused me to pull her towards me a little to forcefully causing us to be inches apart from each other. Neither of us choose to move back.

" umm can you put any weight on your leg."

"yes barely?"

" how far from your house are we?"

" not to far maybe a mile in a half that way on the right"

" ok I live in the same direction about two miles away if you'd like you can use my as a crush if you don't mind the sweat that's on my body."

For a moment I saw her lustful eyes twinkle as I mentioned her touching my sweat filled body. Come to think of it, it might be my eyes that were mirrored in her eyes. My secrete fantasy has always been after a long run with my lover coming come and ripping off her clothes and causing her to sweat in a different way for a very long time. This long walk was going to do wonders to my libido.

Completely forgetting why I came to the park we turned around and started walking in the direction of her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Calzonfan123 L I'm happy that you reviewed.

As always I own nothing.

Chapter 4

" so… do I get the pleasure of knowing who my rescuer is?"

" I'd hardly say that I was your rescuer but my name is Arizona"

" well I see you as such and it's nice to meet you Arizona"

" I'd say it was nice to meet you too but you've neglected to tell me your name."

" well I guess I figured if you were interested in me you'd ask"

" ha is that so. Wait does you asking me my name mean your interested in me?"

"yes and now your stalling which by the way hurts my feeling a bit"

"I'm not, you just seem to have me un hinged a bit. What's your name"

"You can call me Damsel"

"does that make me your knight and shinning armor?"

" of course it does but I guess I should let you know my name but seeing you smile is making me want to stall as much as possible since we are here at my place"

" really who knew we could walk this fast with your bum leg"

"well it might have something to do with the fact that my leg is actually fine see"

She stood up putting both pressure on her leg not flinching once. I of course had a puzzling look on my face.

" I didn't mean to lie per say its just I wanted an excuse to walk with you and you practically hugging me as you helped me home was just an added bonus "

"hu?"

" I guess what I'm trying to say is I used this walk in pretense to ask you out Arizona"

"ok"

" wait is that ok a yes or an ok to my statement?"

" I don't know is your leg really ok"

" I did twist it but I'm actually a doctor and I did some stretches and stopped at the park to grab a cold rock which I placed on my ankle for 10 minutes. I know the rock is a poor substitute for ice but you'd be surprised how well it worked. After that I really was just relaxing and gazing at the moon."

" ok "

" ok how about this my name is Callie and I would like it very much if I got to know you a little bit more"

"ok"

"ok?"

"I'm sorry it's just I'm still taken back this hasn't happen to me in a long time and I'm not sure what to say"

" I find it hard to believe that a beautiful extremely tone woman with a smile that beats a mystical moon setting wouldn't get hit on every day."

" umm thank you"

" thank you. I guess that means no I'm going to head home than"

She turned away from me and towards her front door. For moments I was rooted to the floor unable to move or talk. It was just to baffling that this lady was seriously coming on to me. Luck must be on my side because it seems to take her forever to open her door.

" are you ok?" I asked her with a new form of self esteem.

" No I seem to have locked my door I don't run with my phone and I high doubt any of my windows are open.

" ok well its getting late I have to head home good luck to you Callie"

I took my time to turn around just enough time to see her face change to shock.

I took this time to smile a full on smile just before I was out of view so she knew I was only kidding.

" I had you going there didn't I? we are actually only two blocks from my place since your leg is feeling better how about we jog to my place I give you an amazing cup of coffee while we wait for the lock smith."

" that was mean Arizona I honestly thought you'd leave me here stranded to fend for myself"

" now what kind of Knight in shinning armor would I be if I left you here. I live on the corner of Broadway and Magnolia house number 1634"

She took off jogging in front of me yelling from behind her " last one there is a rotten leg"

After shaking off my head for a milla-second I raced after her. We were neck in neck for the first block but than I started to trail off. Its amazing how beautiful the female form is while you run. If you think the legs are beautiful on a women in high heels and an amazing black dress imagine every rippled muscle pushed out as each of her legs pound the pavement. Tone legs arms and stomach not bulging like a body builder and sweat dripping off of every inch of her body. Trailing back was just a means of checking her out fully. Her breath is unhinged as she pushes her self to the limits with each step causing her chest to heave and I for one feel like her breast just grew a size. I take this as my in and take off running. After all I love to win and she's been beating me all morning

I made it to my front door and did my little happy dance.

" your kind of sexy Arizona but that dance is a different story"

"ha your just a sore looser"


End file.
